Kamen Rider Cube
by MGBTylore
Summary: I have made my own Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Cube! PLZ tell me your thoughts! Ja Nee!
1. Chapter 1

Kamen Rider Cube Outline:

Hero:

Kamen Rider Cube (Cubeisk): A fearless biker who just wants a happy life with his new friends and his family.

Villains:

TriCirclegons:

Allick: The leader of the TriCirclegons who only cares about taking over the Another Worlds.

Hallis: The toughest TriCirclegon, he was born less musclar and now only cares about killing the ones who bullied him in the past.

Brin: The only female TriCirclegon, she cares about her husband Hallis and only Hallis.

Footsoldiers:

TriCirclegons: The toughest beasts in the Another Worlds, They only care about themselves and destroy anything else.

Allies:

Alice: The youngest card shop owner, She cares for Cubeisk and does anything to help him.

HexaSquares: A peaceful race, They only fight if they have to and they are the keepers of the Another Worlds.

Cube Gear:

Cube Driver: A Henshin device that is in the style of a Rubik Cube but is the size of a Drive Driver.

Form Cubes: Cubes the size of Eyecons that go into the Cube Driver to unlock new forms.

Cube Megasword: A sword designed around a cube fused with a sword.

Cube Super Machine Gun: A Machine Gun designed like a cube.

Synopsis:

Hundreds of years ago a few beings known as the Humans were hunting an animal in the night sky. These humans where trying to get some food but one of them tripped over a rock and was falling. Until that human made the greatest discovery of all... The cube was found. The cube had powers unlike anything else that existed at the time. Then in 1974 a man called Ernő Rubik created one of the greatest things of all time... The Rubik's Cube. It was a big success. Until one day a portal to another dimension was opened thanks to a mysterious cube and it's owner. This dimension had beasts that can rip your face off like the TriCirclegons and the HexaSquares. These beasts fought for control of this Another World for one reason... Power. But one day the beasts found the portal and caused havoc in the streets until a powerful being closed the door to the Another Worlds... Until now when a young biker finds his way in… And becomes a hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening: Hundreds of years ago a few beings known as the Humans were hunting an animal in the night sky. These humans were trying to get some food but one of them tripped over a rock and was falling. Until that human made the greatest discovery of all... The cube was found. The cube had powers unlike anything else that existed at the time. Then in 1974 a man called Ernő Rubik created one of the greatest things of all time... The Rubik's Cube. It was a big success. Until one day a portal to another dimension was opened thanks to a mysterious cube and it's owner. This dimension had beasts that can rip your face off in an instant, they are called the TriCirclegons and the HexaSquares. These beasts fought for control of their own world called, Another World for one reason... Power. But one day the beasts found the portal and caused havoc in the streets until a powerful being closed the door to the Another Worlds... Until today.

 **ACT 1: The Start of the Story**

(A motorbike appears at the sign of a town) Cubeisk: Well this is the place! ( **It points to a sign saying Welcome to Islet Palms)**

Cubeisk: Islet Palms it says? I think I will like it here... Unlike the last town. **(A shot of the town fades to the logo saying Kamen Rider Cube).**

(Opening Theme-Naihi Shinsho)

 **(It shortly shows a shop's entrance saying Alice's Cards: Trading Card Shop)**

Alice's Dad: Alice?

Alice: Yeah dad?

Alice's Dad: We just got a new shipment of Ganbarizing cards! Can you open up the box and put the packs on the shelves?

Alice: Sure!

 **(A young man walks into the store)**

Alice's Dad: Welcome mate? Can I help you? Cubeisk: Not really? I'm just looking for a job. Do you have a job opening?

Alice's Dad: Here hold on, let me check something over in the back real quick!

 **(Alice's father walked over to the back while Alice walked over to see Cubeisk)**

Alice: So are you new around here in Australia?

Cubeisk: Yeah, I just arrived recently from my old home

Alice: So where did you come from?

Cubeisk: Well I came from Is….

 **(Alice's Dad came back with a badge)**

Alice's Dad: Here you are mate! My names Earl! That's my daughter Alice and you are now working hear!

 **(Cubeisk wrote his name on the badge)**

Alice: Cubeisk huh? That's a weird name!

Cubeisk: Yeah it's weird, but you guys can just call me Cube!

( **Inside another dimension, a man with a black cloak walked around a destroyed civilization with a pyramid in hand)**

?: Go on. Form and create a being strong enough to take over earth for us.

 **(The figure opened up a rift in space and time, then threw the pyramid into the rift. As he did so, another figure came from behind him in a white cloak)**

?: Hallis! You have no spot to be here! Don't make me destroy you again!

Hallis: I'm not here to fight Allick. Our civilization is falling apart. You're trying to save it right? I want to help.

Allick: Why? All of a sudden, you out of all people want to help the country you betrayed! Die!

 **(Allick shot a purple fireball at Hallis who countered it with his own blue fireball)**

Hallis: It's either you work with me or against me!

Allick: Against you!

 **(Allick shot another fireball that hit Hallis knocking him into the shadows)**

Allick: Now that he is gone, I must return to the castle before _she_ comes.

 **(Back in the city, Cubeisk and Alice were putting up Jamen Rider cards)**

Alice: So Cubeisk what do you do in your spare time?

Cubeisk: Mostly I play, Ganbarizing or Ugi-oh but I'm really interested in solving rubik's cubes.

Alice: Makes since cause of your name! Is that how you got your nickname?

Cubeisk: Yup! My old friend back at home called me that!

Alice: Oh, before I forget. Where did you live before hear.

 **(Before Cubeisk could say it, he got a flashback of a red cubed warrior fighting weird beasts and protecting people)**

 **?: Cube….find the cube…...solve the cube…..**

Alice: Cubeisk you ok?

Cubeisk: Ye….yeah! I'm fine! Hey, what's that?

 **(Cubeisk pointed at a cube that was glowing faintly. The two walked over and Cubeisk grabbed the cube. The moment he grabbed it, the cube opened a rift to another world.)**

Cubeisk: Where…..are we?!

Alice: Dad! Dad! What is this place?

 **(Hallis walked up to them weakly after his battle with Allick and noticed them)**

Hallis: Hu...humans! I'll eradicate you!

 **(Cubeisk grabbed Alice's hand and ran with Hallis close behind. While running Cubeisk saw the cube glow again and in the background a belt buckle was glowing too. Cubeisk ran to get it, the moment he touched a rift opened up, and Alice and him jumped in the rift! It closed before Hallis could reach them)**

Cubeisk: I think we're safe!

Alice: Nope!

 **(Alice pointed at a monster attacking the city)**

Cubeisk: Another one!

 **(The driver in Cubeisk's hand began to glow and strapped to his waist)**

Cubeisk: Wait….what! It won't come off! Why does it feel like this has happened before!? I feel like I know what to do! I know what I must do!

Alice: What?! No Cubeisk, you are not going to fight that thing! It will tear you to shreds!

Cubeisk: If I don't fight it, it will tear other people to shreds!

 **(Cubeisk smiled as he ran to the beast)**

?: A human? With the artifact of legends!?

Cubeisk: Yeah, I'm a human! The human that will defeat you!

 **(The cube in his hand glowed red and flew into the belt buckle! The belt buckle whirred into life as Cubeisk glowed and changed him into the warrior he saw in his flashback)**

Cubeisk: Hen-Shin!

Driver: " **CUBE ON STANDBY! RED STRIKER! CUBE: STRIKE THE SHADOWS!** "

?: What…..are….you?

Cube warrior: I am the warrior of cubes! The Earth's warrior! Kamen Rider! Cube! I'll puzzle you!

 **ACT 2: The Battle**

 **(The monster ran at Cube but he pulled out his Cube Megasword and struck at the beast)**

Cube: What are you?

Wilder: I….am...Wilder of animals! The….wild TriCirclegon!

Cube: Tri-what? Who cares!

 **(Cube took out the red cube and inserted into his sword)**

Cube Megasword: " **SOLVE THE PUZZLE! RED STRIKING SLASH!"**

 **(Cube took a mighty strike and it hit Wilder knocking him down. Cube put the Striker Cube back in the driver and pressed the button on top of the driver making his foot glow a crimson red!)**

DRIVER: " **CHEATER FOUND! ELIMINATE! 3! 2! 1! RED STRIKER FINISH!"**

 **(Cube jumped into the air and kicked Wilder into the air where he exploded)**

 **ACT 2: FINISHED!**

 **ACT 3: Revolution to Evolution**

 **(Cube canceled his transformation and walked over to Alice who was still in shock)**

Driver: " **PUZZLE SOLVED!"**

Cubeisk: Did you see that! I transformed!

Alice: Wh-what was….h-how was….HOW DID YOU DO THAT!

 **(Cubeisk looked at his driver)**

Cubeisk: I guess I surprise even myself!

 **(In the another world, Allick was rampaging around his castle)**

Allick: How! How could one of my creatures die to a human! It must've been the artifact of legends!

Random TriCirclegon: I BLAME DECADE!

Allick: Shut up! We are not in the Heisei era! It must've been the dumb artifact! And I have a TriCirclegon strong enough to get it back! Or should I say quick enough!

 **ACT 3: FINISHED**

 _ **NEXT TIME ON CUBE!**_

 **Kamen Rider Cube: Episode 2-Powers Unlocked? The Fight Starts!**

Cubeisk: I want to go home!

Alice: You monster!

Hallis: Come out! My beast!

Allick: Everything is coming together!

Created by Tylore Rogers and Co-created by Paris Valcinus


	3. Chapter 3

**Kamen Rider Cube Episode 2-Powers Unlocked? The Battle Starts**

 **(The Opening starts with Hallis going to a black corrupted cube and tearing out a page from a book. The book page had a picture of an evil wendigo monster and the black cube glowed. The cube transformed into a wendigo monster with a skull face and a tribal bloody body)**

 **ACT 1: Start Of The Story**

Hallis: Come out! My beast!

Monster: I am Digo of myths!

Hallis: Go out into the world, there is a human who has the artifact of legends. Take it, and give it to me.

 **(Digo bowed down then got up and left. Hallis soon was accompanied by a female monster.)**

Brin: Dear, the artifact of legends was stolen?! What about the artifact of the ec…

Hallis : Don't worry, even if they both are stolen, we'll still have pyramidas!

Brin: He doesn't actually want to use Pyramidas does he?! Pyramidas might….I have to do something!

 **(Brin tore another page from Hallis' book and put it on a black cube. The monster became a medusa like creature.)**

?: Dusa of Stone!

Brin: Destroy those humans! I can't risk Pyramidas happening!

Dusa: Yes my queen!

 **(The scene changes to Cubeisk and Alice who are at a junkyard testing out the Cube Driver.)**

Cube Driver: **CUBE ON STANDBY! RED STRIKER! CUBE: STRIKE THE SHADOWS!**

Alice: Woah, this is so cool! Let me put it on!

Cubeisk: Sure! Then we could have two Kamen Rider Cubes!

Alice: What does Kamen Rider mean anyway?

 **(Cubeisk shrugged as Alice put on the Driver. When she did it blasted off her in an instant, rejecting her. The Driver then went back onto Cubeisk.)**

Cube Driver: **PUZZLE SOLVED**

Cubeisk: That's weird. Maybe if we find another belt, you can where it!

Alice: Yeah! Hey, do you hear that?

Cubeisk: Hear what….Wait! Now I do! Let's go check it out!

Alice: Oh wait! Go on this!

 **(Alice pulled out a silver cube theme motorcycle and handed it to Cubeisk. The two got on a drove off to the city and saw Digo attacking citizens.)**

Cubeisk: Hey ugly! Stop attacking the citizens!

Digo: And just who is here to stop me!?

Cubeisk: I am!

 **ACT 2: Battle Part 1**

 **(Cubeisk pulled out the Red Cube and out it the the driver.)**

Cubeisk: Henshin!

Cube Driver: **CUBE ON STANDBY! RED STRIKER! CUBE: STRIKE THE SHADOWS!**

 **(Red small cubes came out of the Cube Driver and formed Cubeisk's suit.)**

Cube: I am Kamen Rider Cube! I will puzzle you!

Digo: Who knew that the artifact of legends would bond to a weak ape.

Cube: Us humans aren't weak! When we come together we can be great!

Digo: That just proves how weak you are! You only become strong when together but weak when alone!

 **(Cube charged in and punched Digo in his face causing him to roll on the ground. Digo pulled out to blades and struck Cube but the red warrior got back up and pulled out his Cube Megasword.)**

Cube: I'll finish you!

Digo: I would like to see you try!

 **(Digo and Cube clashed blades! Digo kicked Cube back and was about to deliver the finishing blow, but Cube stabbed Digo with his sword knocking the wendigo back.)**

Cube: What about humans?

Digo: They are still weak!

 **(Digo shot a fireball out his mouth knocking Cube back. When the flames dissipated, Cubeisk noticed Digo was gone.)**

Cubeisk: Darn, he got away.

Alice: We can't win them all.

Cubeisk: True, but I'll get him next time. And I'll show him how strong we humans are.

 **(The scene changes to where Allick was. Allick grabbed a black cube and crushed it in his hands.)**

Allick: Hallis sent a Tricirlcegon to get the Artifact of legends! This can't happen!

 **(Digo jumped up and kicked Cube far back and shot a fireball at him. When the flames disappeared, Digo was gone. Cube took off his driver and walked over to Alice.)**

Alice: Well, we have to stop him before he goes and causes more trouble!

Cubeisk: He won't unless he knows what's good for him.

 **(Cubeisk fell to the ground and got another flashback. In the flashback, Cubeisk was in a raining storm standing toe to toe with Hallis. Cubeisk transformed into a white form and clashed with Hallis.)**

Alice: Cubeisk! Cubeisk!

Cubeisk: Sorry, I got a giant headache after that battle!

Alice: Well have your headache when we get home! We have to find that creature.

 **(The scene changes to where Allick is, Brin is slowly watching him.)**

Allick: Soon, my plan will go into full throttle.

Brin: (What is his plan? I can't let either of them get Pyramidas. It's too risky.)

 **(The scene changes back to where Cubeisk was. Cubeisk was laying down on the ground looking at the sky. He held up his driver and looked at it.)**

Cubeisk: What are you? ***Enters weird dream***

 ***Weird dream***

Cubeisk: Where am I?

Green Cube: Attack!

Cubeisk: What?!

 **(Green versions of Cubeisk's red striker form rushed in against a crowd of TriCircleGons. The leader of the green cubes though had more of a tower motif and smacked the dreadful creatures away with a giant cube hammer.)**

Red Cube: There they are! Men rush forth!

Green Cube: Striker! Help us!

Striker: Right! Everyone advance!

Cubeisk: I want to go home!

 **(Striker, the red striker version of cube walked up to Cubeisk.)**

Striker: A war is coming. Solve the cubes.

Cubeisk: Wait, a war? What's..

 **(Striker handed Cubeisk a weapon. It had a gun handle with a red cube in the middle, on the other end it had a gatling like gun barrel. Before Cubeisk could say anything else, he found himself back where he was.)**

Cubeisk: What? Ow, my head. Striker? War? Green Cube? I'm gonna head to the shop.

 **(In the background a man in a black jacket watched with his hood covering his face.)**

?: So that's cube. Interesting..I'll head back to base now. "They", need to know about this.

Mysterious Woman: Ace, are you coming or not?

Ace: Oh? Okay, let's go.

 **(Back at the shop, Alice and Cubeisk were just closing the doors and heading home. As they walked, they ran into Dusa feasting on some garden snakes.)**

Alice: Cubeisk!

Cubeisk: On it! Henshin!

Cube Driver: **CUBE ON STANDBY! RED STRIKER! CUBE: STRIKE THE SHADOWS!**

 **Act 2: Battle Part 2**

Dusa: The artifact of legends, on a human? I wonder how you will taste! I bet your delicious like those snakes!

Alice: You monster!

Dusa: Call me what you want! But at least I'm not stone

Cube: What? Alice!

 **(Dusa shot a laser beam at Alice turning her to stone. Cube ran at Dusa and tried to slice her with his Cube Megasaber but he kept missing, she was too swift.)**

Cube: I couldn't beat one monster, and now I can't beat you.

Dusa: Give up boy! It's futile trying to stop me!

Cube: No! I will beat you and save Alice!

 **(The red striker cube glowed at crimson red and the weapon Striker gave Cubeisk came out.)**

Weapon: Cube Super Machine Gun!

Cube: Cool! Now you're toast!

Dusa: Toast? I'm a snake!

Cube: Never mind.

 **(Dusa shot flying snakes out her hand causing Cube to duck and run. Cube pointed his new weapon at Dusa, shooting up to five energy bullets at her. Dusa rolled on the ground as Cube took out the red striker and put it in his gun.)**

Cube Super Machine Gun: **SOLVE THE PUZZLE! FINISH! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! RED STRIKER ONSLAUGHT!**

Cube: Take this!

 **(An onslaught of red cube shape bullets came out Cube's gun and it destroyed Dusa. Soon, Alice was free from the stone.)**

 **Act 3: The End**

Alice: You did it!

Cubeisk: Yeah! Let's go home this time. ***Looks at driver*** (With this new power I can beat that Digo guy once and for all)

 **Next time on Kamen Rider Cube!**

Digo: I'll eat you!

Ace: Plan Zeta: Destroy Kamen Rider Cube!

Cubeisk: Who are you!?

Pyramidas Driver: **START THE WAR!**

Creator, Tylore Rogers and Co-Creator Paris Valcinus/PineappleRider


End file.
